ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑ ΜΑΖΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Kaliambos-Natural Philosophy) Ιούλιος 8 του 2016 Επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «Ενέργεια Μάζα» το πρώτο που διαβάζουμε είναι η περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια (invalid mass-energy conservation) η οποία προέκυψε από τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού στην πολύ γνωστή μαθηματική σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) των πειραμάτων του Kaufmann (1901) ύστερα από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = d(Mu)/dt Βέβαια ο Αϊνστάιν δεν την ερμήνευσε σωστά την εξίσωσή του, ενώ ο Planck το 1907 για να ερμηνεύσει τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε το 1801 ο von Soldner, έδειξε ότι τα δικά του κβάντα ενέργειας περιέχουν και μάζα. (Physics4u-η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Η παραπάνω εικόνα είναι από τη συνέντευξη που έδωσα στη συγγραφέα της Πνευματικής Θεσσαλίας Κα Δήμητρα Μπαρδάνη με τίτλο ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν όχι μόνο ενέργεια αλλά και μάζα που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου ενέργειας και μάζας που ακυρώνει τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια. Ιστορικά το 1901 ο Kaufmann παρατήρησε ότι ένα ηλεκτρόνιο καθώς απορροφά ενέργεια τότε η αρχική του μάζα Μο δεν παραμένει σταθερή όπως προέβλεπε στο σύστημα συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η Νευτώνεια μηχανική με τη χρήση της σταθερής μάζας αδράνειας Μο, αλλά γίνεται μεταβλητή μάζα (Μ) και μάλιστα τόσο μεγάλη που κάνει το ηλεκτρόνιο να μην μπορεί να κινηθεί με ταχύτητα u = c του φωτός. Βέβαια για την εξήγηση αυτού του φαινομένου στο λεγόμενο σύστημα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων ο Kaufmann στηρίχθηκε στη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα 'που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson το 1881 οπότε η απορρόφηση της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας από το ηλεκτρόνιο έλυνε το πρόβλημα όχι μόνο του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας αλλά και του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας. Πραγματικά ύστερα από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) η οποία με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης του Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι η παραπάνω μαθηματική σχέση των πειραμάτων του Kaufmann ισχύει και στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο (1905) καθώς και στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) διότι η απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση ΔΕ της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση ΔΜ της μάζας του σύμφωνα με τη σχέση ' hν /m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Αυτή η μαθηματική σχέση μας λέει ότι η εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν καλύπτει μόνο το δεύτερο μέρος του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης διότι τότε ο Αϊνστάιν (1905) επειδή πίστευε ότι τα φωτόνια είναι τα λεγόμενα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα) δεν έδωσε τη σωστή ερμηνεία ούτε στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο αλλά ούτε και στην εξίσωσή του Ε = mc2 της θεωρίας της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας. (Ειδική σχετικότητα, λάθη). Μάλιστα επειδή τότε πίστευε ότι η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου δεν έχει σχέση με την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου αλλά οφείλεται σε σχετική κίνηση αναφορικά με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή έφτασε στο σημείο όχι μόνο να παραβιάσει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας αλλά να κάνει και την περίεργη υπόθεση ότι η ενέργεια θα μπορούσε να προέλθει και από τη μάζα ενός ήρεμου σωματιδίου (Invalid rest energy) που δεν αλληλεπιδρά παρότι για να οδηγηθεί στην εξίσωση Ε = mc2 χρησιμοποίησε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, που αναφέρεται όχι σε ήρεμα σώματα αλλά σε δυνάμεις σωμάτων που συγκρούονται. Επιπλέον και στη δεύτερη θεωρία της Γενικής Σχετικότητας (1915) συνεχίζοντας τα ίδια λάθη οδηγήθηκε όχι μόνο σε αντιφάσεις (Contradicting relativity theories) αλλά και σε περίεργες υποθέσεις όπως η λεγόμενη καμπύλωση του κενού, απαξιώνοντας τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του “Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική” σελίδα 224) εγκατέλειψε την υπόθεση της καμπύλωσης του κενού και ομολόγησε ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα γράφοντας: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Κατά συνέπεια επιλέγοντας σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «Ενέργεια Μάζα» θα έπρεπε ο κάθε αναγνώστης να γνωρίζει όχι μόνο την ολοκληρωμένη εξίσωση του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης, αλλά και την αντίστροφη μαθηματική σχέση (Matter Matter interaction) όπως ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 η οποία καλύπτει όλα τα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα. Λόγου χάρη στο μοντέλο του Βohr (1913) η ενέργεια ΔΕ = 13,6 eV της αλληλεπίδρασης ηλεκτρονίου-πρωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV του φωτονίου και για να μην παραβιάζεται και ο δεύτερος νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας, όπως δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι, το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 13,6/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 . Φυσικά εδώ το ξεκαθαρίζουμε ότι δεν ισχύει η υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια που αναφέρεται στη λεγόμενη Ισοδυναμίας μάζας-ενέργειας η οποία παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας και αναχαιτίζει την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Πραγματικά όταν το έτος 2002 παρουσίασα την εργασία μου στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκρτος» με τίτλο “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” και απέδειξα ότι στο δευτερόνιο και σε όλους τους πυρήνες τόσο το πρωτόνιο όσο και το νετρόνιο έχουν σημαντικές κατανομές φορτίων οι οποίες ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού δίνουν την ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV του δευτερονίου η οποία μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 2,2246 MeV του φωτονίου. Και επειδή με την εξίσωση αυτή ανατρέπεται όχι μόνο η λεγόμενη υπόθεση της Ισοδυναμίας μάζας -ενέργειας του Αϊνστάιν αλλά και η λεγόμενη ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη της άκυρης κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής (Invalid quantum chromodynamics), η αντίδραση των ηλικιωμένων καθηγητών ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που μάλιστα μερικοί από αυτούς εγκατέλειψαν και την αίθουσα επειδή δεν μπορούσαν να πιστέψουν ότι και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ =ΔΕ/c2 = 2,2246 ΜeV/c2 θα μπορούσε να μετατραπεί σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 σε συμφωνία με την παραπάνω εξίσωση. Αλλά και σήμερα ακόμη υπάρχουν πολλοί φυσικοί που προτιμούν να ακολουθούν τις λαθεμένες θεωρίες και όχι τους νόμους της φύσης. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Ισοδυναμία μάζας-ενέργειας-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» και ιδιαίτερα στο κεφάλαιο “Διατήρηση της ενέργειας-μάζας” διαβάζουμε: “Η παραπάνω αρχή αντικαθιστά τις παλιότερα θεωρούμενες βασικές αρχές, αρχή διατήρησης της μάζας και αρχή διατήρησης της ενέργειας. Αυτή η αντικατάσταση έχει επικριθεί από Φυσικούς. Ωστόσο, αυτή η αρχή συνδυασμένη με τους υπόλοιπους νόμους του καθιερωμένου μοντέλου συμφωνεί με τα σύγχρονα πειράματα με πάρα πολύ καλή ακρίβεια.” Εδώ αξίζει να σημειώσουμε ότι και στις λεγόμενες ασθενικές δυνάμεις η διάσπαση του νετρονίου ακολουθεί τόσο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας όσο και το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας . Λόγου χάρη ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου (New structure of protons and neutros): Proton = (dud) + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks Neutron = (dud) + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks η διάσπαση βήτα ακολουθεί τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού όπως συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr . Εδώ ξεκινώντας από την αστάθεια στη δομή του νετρονίου μπορούμε να γράψουμε τη διάσπαση β- ως εξής n = p + e- + ν- ή + 4u + 8d = + 5d + 4u + e- + ν- Και επειδή έχουμε μάζες d =3,69 MeV/c2 και u = 2,4 MeV/c2 (Up and down quarks) τότε γράφουμε ddd = dud + (e- + ν- ) ή 11,07 ΜeV/c2 = 9,78MeV/c2 + 1.29 MeV/c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση βλέπουμε ότι η τριάδα ddd είναι μια χαλαρή σύνδεση επειδή τα τρία όμοια κουάρκ έχουν το ίδιο φορτίο (d = -e/3) δίνοντας ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης. (+Fe). Όμως επειδή πρόκειται για σωματίδια που είναι λίγο πιο μεγάλα από τα ηλεκτρόνια όπου το σπιν δίνει περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός (faster than light) τότε όπως συμβαίνει στα ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) εμφανίζονται εδώ και μαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας οι οποίες στις πολύ μικρές αποστάσεις των κουάρκ είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις δημιουργώντας μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη (-Fem) που δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = + Fe - Fm Αντίθετα η τριάδα dud έχει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης επειδή τα κουάρκ εμφανίζονται με αντίθετα φορτία της μορφής dud = (-e/3(+4e/3)(-e/3) που δίνουν τόσο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις έλξης (-Fe) όσο και μαγνητικές έλξεις (-Fm). Δηλαδή εδώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη (-Fem) θα είναι πιο ισχυρή, αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = -Fe - Fm Με άλλα λόγια προκειμένου οι αναγνώστες που χειρίζονται το διαδίκτυο θα ήθελαν να έχουν μια πλήρη εικόνα για τα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα θα πρέπει η λεγόμενη υπόθεση «Ισοδυναμίας μάζας-ενέργειας» να αντικατασταθεί από την «Ενέργεια Μάζα» που περιλαμβάνει τις δυο παραπάνω εξισώσεις, αφού και οι λεγόμενες ισχυρές και ασθενικές δυνάμεις δεν είναι τίποτα άλλο παρά οι ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις του νόμου του Coulomb (1785) και του νόμου του Ampere (1820) όπου οι δυνάμεις δρουν από απόσταση σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, ο οποίος επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein). Category:Fundamental physics concepts